A New King
by Smithy13
Summary: What if Ciel Phantomhive decided to rule Westeros? No pairings unless requested don't be afraid to request a pairing
1. Chapter 1

With a loud bang the door of the throne room was open and a boy and a man were standing there.

The boy had midnight-blue hair, pale skin and one red eye – the other eye was covered by an eye patch. He wasn't wearing clothes that you would usually see in Westeros, a white shirt, a black tie and dark-blue trousers and a jacket. His shoes were black and had small heels.

The man had black hair, even paler skin and shining red eyes. He was taller than the boy and he too was wearing strange clothes: black jacket and trousers with a white shirt and black tie. He was smiling brightly, whilst the boy was frowning.

"Give up the throne and I might not kill you." The boy told in a loud voice.

King Joffrey, in all his red and gold glory, laughed his cold laugh out loud and replied. "You, boy, are the one who's going to die if you don't bend your knee to me."

Sansa, who was standing between the large pillars surrounding the Iron Throne, gazed at the boy and she was surprized that he didn't even flinch, instead he smirked lightly.

Tyrion was standing next to Joffrey and moved away, he knew that if this boy had gotten in here without injuries then the odds were that he was going to get what he came here for.

"Nephew, just surrender." Tyrion tried, but his nephew, the king, merely chuckled obviously unaware of the danger he was in.

The dark-haired boy looked up at the man next to him and ordered. "Sebastian, kill the king and anyone who try to stop you."

The man, now known as Sebastian, smiled and bowed. "Yes, my lord." He took a few steps towards the throne and there were already knights with their swords out surrounding him.

Sebastian revealed shining, silver knives and didn't even put any effort in throwing them into the knights, killing each of them quickly. Soon enough there was blood coating the floor.

The man looked up at Joffrey with the same smile and tilted his head.

"Kill him!" The boy yelled. When Sebastian didn't react the boy glared. "I order you to kill him, now."

A knife flew straight into Joffrey's left eye, he was instantly dead. Sebastian smiled, threw the king's – now ex-king's – body onto the floor and moved to the boy.

The boy was carried to the throne and he sat down.

"If anyone else if going to defy me, just step up. I'll be sure to grant you a swift death." He smirked, his eye moving over the crowd. His gaze stopped on Tyrion, whose heart skipped a beat, this boy gave him the creeps. "Don't you perhaps wish to revenge your nephew's death?"

Tyrion shook his head, whilst Cersei screamed. "You bastard! How dare you kill my son!"

"Don't come and tell me you have never killed anyone." The boy gave the ex-king's mother a harsh look, silencing her immediately.

"If I may ask, your Grace." It was Lord Petyr Baelish who spoke, his voice even and calm. He didn't seem to care that the floor was covered in blood and stepped into it without a second thought. "Who are you?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Was the reply, the boy looked at Littlefinger cautiously, before addressing everyone. "Now, if you'd all be so nice as to introduce yourselves to me." It wasn't a plea or a request, it was an order.

"My name is Petyr Baelish, I deal with the financials of the king." He bowed and smiled up at the new king.

Tyrion was next, he staggered in front of Ciel, bowing as much as his little form allowed. "Tyrion Lannister, the previous king's Hand."

"Sansa Stark." The girl bowed politely and continued. "Fiancée of the previous king."

It was Cersei who continued, even though reluctantly. "Cersei Lannister. The previous king's mother."

Soon enough Ciel knew everyone in the room. "Make sure that everyone in Westeros knows that they have a new king. A better and kinder king."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until the new king received news of the last Targaryen making her way to Kingslanding. Instead of getting ready to fight he greeted Daenerys with great celebrations and dinners, everyone and everything was colourful and shining when Daenerys and her people came to the city.

"I thought you would be getting ready to fight me, your Grace." The girl told, bowing to Ciel.

"Don't bow." The boy told; his lips curled into a small smile. "Why would I? I crave peace not war, Khaleesi."

Daenerys smiled politely. "I still want the Iron Throne."

Ciel stood up and gestured for her to come closer to him and the throne. "I don't doubt it and even though I would be happy ruling all of Westeros… I have an offer for you."

Daenerys stood next to him, scared of what the offer could be, marriage perhaps? Or something worse? Not that the king wouldn't be good looking, but she didn't want to marry him.

"Rule side by side with me. No marriage, just co-rulers." Ciel bowed and gestured for the girl to sit on the throne.

"Why?"

"You, Daenerys Stormborn, are an exceptional person. My people already love you and I could use some help ruling this place."

"What about the other kings and queens?"

Ciel smirked. "That depends of how accepting they are, you Grace."

"You're actually serious about co-ruling Westeros?" Daenerys beamed, reminding Ciel of an older version of Lizzy.

"Of course. You're a nice, charming person, Daenerys; you're also intelligent and wise. You're the perfect queen for Westeros, but I have no interest in marrying you." Ciel explained, reaching to stroke the girl's tanned cheek.

She blushed and looked down, surprised by how things had turned out. Instead of fighting, this king preferred making deals and not shedding blood.

"MeyRin will show you to your room." The boy told, gesturing to the purple-haired woman standing at the doorway. "Enjoy your day, Daenerys."

"You as well, Ciel."


	3. Chapter 3

The next to want to talk to the new king (and queen) were the Starks. They came with the entire family they had left – Catelyn, Bran, Robb and Arya (if you don't count Sansa, who lived at Kingslanding).

They bowed to the king and queen, but it was obvious that Robb didn't like to see such a young boy on the Iron Throne.

"Excuse me for being so blunt, but are you married?" Catelyn asked, eyes jumping between Ciel and Daenerys who were sharing the Iron Throne.

They smiled and Ciel answered. "No, milady, we just rule together."

It was Arya who spoke next; she skipped nearer to the two rulers and stood there. "Would you marry me, king Ciel?"

"Arya!" Catelyn hissed, blushing slightly.

Ciel smiled and stood, he walked in front of Arya and kissed the girls hand. "Perhaps."

Robb frowned, but kept silent.

It was then that Sebastian strolled into the room and offered the king and queen tea; both took their cups and sipped tea, when Ciel was done, he just let the cup start falling, it fell into Sebastian's hand.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"I would like to talk about being king in the North." Robb stated, earning a glare from his mother, but Ciel didn't seem to mind, he just nodded and then told. "Sebastian, could you show the Starks to their rooms, while I talk to Robb here?"

"I'll do it myself." Daenerys stood up with a smile and moved to Robb, who helped Bran settle on the queen's back.

"Thank you, but it wouldn't have been any trouble." Sebastian smiled at Daenerys, who just smiled back and lead the Starks – minus Robb – out of the throne room.

Sebastian left soon after with some excuse.

"Shall we discuss you being another king then, Robb?"

"Lord Stark, you might be friendly, but I don't trust you." Robb corrected with an icy look.

Ciel nodded, serious. "With reason, my lord, with reason. After all, I did have the previous king killed."

"I've heard strange stories about that servant of yours." Robb told, looking the way said servant had left. "He was said to have killed the entire King's Guard and king Joffrey."

Ciel gestured for Robb to follow him, they walked out to the bright gardens, where the sun shone onto them and flowers made the day colourful.

"He did. I know you would have wanted to kill the king yourself, my lord, but he was in the way."

Robb nodded. "Why do you rule alongside a queen, but are not married?"

Ciel just shrugged and then made an offer. "How about this, the North is where you rule and the South is where Daenerys and I rule?"

"What about people like Theon Greyjoy? He betrayed my family and tried to hold Winterfell." Robb raised an eyebrow.

"He will be captured and then it's up to you what you want to do with him." Ciel smirked and took a step closer to Robb. "Oh, one more thing, I want to be allowed to visit the North."

"If I'm allowed in the South you shall be welcomed to the North, your Grace."

The younger boy nodded and then took Robb's hand. "Shall I show you to your quarters?"

As they were walking, Ciel still holding Robb's hand in his, the king in the North asked. "Why are you so nice to everyone?"

"I prefer to rule in peace rather than in war."


End file.
